This invention relates to boat covers, and in particular, to a support apparatus for a boat cover.
Protection of boats against weather elements during off-season storage has had problems associated with it. Indoor storage within a shed or hanger is preferable, but is very expensive. Outdoor storage requires a cover for the boat to prevent snow, ice, and water from damaging the boat during storage. Tarpaulins have not been wholly successful due to unsupported sections of the tarpaulin accumulating ice, water and debris.
It has become common to replace tarpaulins with shrink wrapping plastic about the top side of the boat. A heat-shrinkable plastic film is draped over the boat deck and heat from a blow dryer is then applied to the plastic to shrink it tight about a line below the deck and over the deck. The shrunk plastic prevents any sunken portions forming in the plastic and thereby prevents water pooling to form. However, the plastic film has inherent weaknesses against storms or severe wind, which may tear the plastic film itself. The film is also subject to punctures from any pointed object such as found in debris, e.g., broken branches, stones, glass pieces, and the like.
Tarpaulins provide rugged and reusable protection as boat covers. Pole structures have been devised to support the tarpaulin along the center line of the boat. While these pole structures are suitable for small boats with relatively small beams, tarpaulins installed over larger beamed boats with only a center support still sag to form low points for collection of water. The tarpaulins or shrink wrap plastic installed on larger boats are commonly supported by haphazard home-made structures made from pieces of lumber secured together to form a frame above the deck onto which the tarpaulin or shrink wrap plastic is placed.
Compounding the above boat cover issues, are that few available cover systems are available for pontoon boats. A pontoon boat includes, generally, two or more pontoons that support a boat deck that, in turn, accommodates passengers. Most of the available cover systems are configured for installation on a typical, non-pontoon boat. Typical prior art cover and frame systems are not designed for use on a pontoon boat having a large flat surface area or on a pontoon boat having a railing system or sidewalls. The pontoon boat may also have a low deck rail along another portion of the pontoon boat. Prior art cover systems generally require extensive clamping mechanisms to secure the cover system to the boat. The lightweight railing system of the pontoon boat may not support the bracket and screw clamping means of the prior art.
It is desirable to have a frame for providing support for a pontoon boat cover, which is reusable, easy to assemble and provides center line and lateral support for a tarpaulin or shrink wrap plastic sheet without the need for extensive bracket and clamping means. Furthermore, the support should provide support for the cover to extend over any pontoon boat railing system or sidewalls, as well as any outboard motor portions.